


We used to be friends

by fikiwiki



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Bottom Adam, M/M, angsty, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fikiwiki/pseuds/fikiwiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“tell her we fucked then....tell her whatever you want” Blake rolled his eyes some how both dismissive and irritated. Adam always seemed to get stuck in the details and Blake wanted to tell him he could have everything he wanted if he could just see it. But Adam was blind, he was stumbling around blind and scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	We used to be friends

“When I call, you answer me” Blake whispered darkly as he thrust hard into Adam. Adam had both arms splayed, bracing himself against the wall. It was urgent and hushed and Adam had felt uneasy about doing it there in Blakes foyer in the early evening with his assistants poised to interrupt at anytime but it became something that couldn't be helped.  
“Keep your ass up” Blake grabbed at his hips keeping his end jutted upwards and his belly sloped. He was practically on his tip toes to meet Blakes thrusting hips.

Blake didn't much care for being gentle with Adam not after such a long absence from each other which unfortunately was a frequent occurrence. Adam was in the habit of falling off the grid for weeks at a time. He would ignore Blakes calls and keep their interactions maddeningly professional. And no matter what Blake tried to win him around he could never seem to coax Adam out of hibernation any sooner than when he was ready. Then inevitably he would show up out of the blue on Blakes doorstep and he would look up at Blake and almost shrug and Blake would usher him inside and fix him a drink and soothe him back into the fold. Adam would pretend he was just there to hang out or play pool and Blake would keep up the pretense for awhile until he didnt and he was leaning into Adam too close. He was the wolf in sheep’s clothing nodding and cajoling the little lamb until it was time to strike. It had become a delicate pattern where Adam never had to ask him for what he wanted, but its what he expected of Blake. And then after they fucked Adam would feel intensely guilty and wander off to be a devoted husband for a few weeks. It was a pattern Blake was growing tired of and the second Adam finally graced him with his presence, the second he saw that pathetic face he wanted to reduce him to a whimpering mess, he wanted Adam to feel him inside him for days. Blake knew he was too impatient with him, but he had never tried to talk himself out of wanting Adam, so for every year, for every month, for every minute he knew Adam, he wanted him. And it turned out that kind of prolonged fixation made it difficult to see past himself and be empathetic. But they were similar in all the ways that had started to crack their foundation. Adam had started to feel like he didn’t know himself as well as he thought he did, and that grain of self doubt and everything surrounding it had made him selfish and weird. He was never sorry when he canceled plans with Blake or when he would blow off his texts. And their combined frustrations and uncommunicated longings resulted in Blake wanting to wound Adam even just a little and it made Adam want to be wounded.

Blake grabbed at Adams hair and forced his head back so that he could lay a sloppy kiss at the side of his mouth. Adam whined as Blake ground into him. He wasn't sure if Adam cried out from pleasure or pain anymore but it had started not to matter either way. Adam removed one of his hands from the wall where it had been placed to stroke himself. “Both hands against the wall” Blake ordered. He knew Adam would obey, he always did when Blake was inside him. “You don’t move until I say” Blake crashed his hand down onto Adams upper thigh punctuating each syllable with a smack. Adam winced with each one but he never spoke a word in protest. Perfect pink hand prints started to form on Adams skin. He liked branding him even just for a little while, and he paused for a second to admire his work before giving him a few more smacks for good measure.

Adams breathing became ragged and his sweat soaked hands began to slip. Blake could've taken the opportunity to give him another swat but he could never concentrate hard enough on being just one thing to Adam. He wrapped his arms around Adams chest and hugged him from behind. He pulled Adam tight to him and kissed his shoulder blade and really that was when he was defiant. He knew Adam would start to squirm if he lingered too long so he spun him around and kissed him deeply, holding tightly to the back of Adams head. It was a graceless, hungry kiss. His teeth scraped against Adams and he could feel Adam return his intensity, matching him, even pushing forward out of Blakes grasp. With a suddenness that was almost jarring Blake released him without a word, he looked Adam over then turned away.

Blake started towards his bedroom knowing without looking that Adam was following right behind him. And when they got there Adam just stood in the middle of the room, like he didnt know why he was there, like they hadn't just been doing what they had been doing. Blake couldn't make out whether Adam was dazed or trying not to seem over eager, either way it was ridiculous.

“Get over here” Blake dropped his authoritative tone for more of a 'your such an idiot' tone. And it became one of those times where they caught a glimpse of themselves and the absurdity of it all. It was like he was was urging his best friend to stop being a dumbass and have a drink. What they were and what they are converged for just a moment and they smiled broadly at one another the same way they would when one was about to make a stupid joke. Blake pushed down the feelings that it conjured. He was facing a man who only a few months prior sat in his lap, and kissed his face unabashedly. Adam had said he loved Blake more times than Blake could count...and then they slept together and everything stopped. Blake worried he had killed what they had and what was left was something neurotic and obsessive. It wasn't what Blake had imagined it would be in all the years he had to imagine it. Or maybe he hadn't considered Adam at all in his fantasies and how it would confuse him, make him question Blake and himself. And he definitely hadn't expected in the aftermath that Adam would cling to his wife like a security blanket... until he would break from her long enough to claw his way to Blake with a need to be pushed and hurt and fucked and as much as Blake found enjoyment in it he couldn't help but wonder if Adam would ever be able to handle doing anything else.

“Come on” Blake urged, easing back into his designated role. “on your back” he ordered quietly, but decisively. Adam sprawled out in the middle of the bed expecting to be ravished but Blake stood at the end motioning for Adam to scoot further down. Once in his reach Blake took him by his ankles and pulled him the rest of the way until his ass was at the end of the bed. Adam leaned back on elbows and cocked his head and followed Blake with his eyes as he crouched down in front of Adam. “lay back” he whispered gently. Adam eased back, Blake watched how his stomach sank as he breathed in deeply. He liked to watch Adam, he had always fixated on him unlike anyone else. He had been with other men before and more or less it was all the same working parts and he had never been that picky about who he fucked. There was something different about Adam and it was more than just wanting to look at something pretty. He reveled in every response, every twitch, every detail and tried to record it all in his mind for later, for when Adam kept himself scarce. He smoothed his hands up the back of Adams thighs, pushed up under his knees until they were spread apart level on either side of Adams chest. Adam instinctively replaced Blakes hands, slipping his own forearms under his knees to hold his legs in place.

He liked the view, the way Adams ass looked lifted and parted. He reached between Adams legs and ran his hands along Adams chest down to his stomach. He was always surprised at how smooth Adams skin was, how under all his rock star tattoos was this obvious soft delicate underbelly. He got close to Adams cock lying flat against his stomach and he teased, running a finger down the underside. Adam twitched in response “do it..” he moaned, Blake spit into his hand and charitably stroked him,only long enough to feel Adam arch forward in his hand and then he stopped. He smiled to himself as he listened to Adams frustration.

He began to massage his thumb across Adams entrance.“How many men have been inside you?”

Blake knew the answer to his question, he'd always known the answer but he asked anyway even though or maybe because Adam would never reply. Adam looked away towards the window, he did it so naturally as if he had just gotten bored all of a sudden. Blake half liked Adam's reluctance,he liked the game in it and not knowing whether Adam would sulk or distract him instead of answer. Adam let his legs go to dangle off the foot of the bed deciding tonight to feign disinterest as if he his whole body wasn't on fire with desire. The effort of putting on an act was all for nothing, it was a small question really that only grew into what it was because Adam let it.

Blake roughly grabbed his ankles and folded Adams legs back up blatantly ignoring his act. He tucked a pillow under Adam to raise his lower half up and sunk the tip of his finger inside him but only the tip and no more partly because he liked to see his fingers disappear into Adam and he liked to do it slowly, and partly because he knew it intensely bothered Adam. Adam wanted Blake to hit the spot in him that made his knees shake and eyes go blurry and doing anything else just seemed pointless.

“Blake...do it...” Adam finally whined. He didnt like to ask for it, he liked the nights when Blake was too insatiable to toy with him, the evening had started out promisingly with hurried foyer fucking but had somehow devolved into questions and half measures when he just wanted to be taken and Blake knew it.

Blake curled his fingers inside him just enough to start to itch the scratch and then he would retreat. He repeated this over and over with the intent of driving Adam crazy which he was succeeding at.

“tell me how many...” He breathed as he again retracted his touch. Adam covered his face with his hands and angrily groaned into them which only brought Blake more joy. He found he just liked making Adam move. He liked bothering him, he liked pushing him around he liked teasing him, he liked making him laugh, and making him cum. It didnt matter how he got an reaction just as long as he got one.

Adam knew that if he just answered, Blake would give him what he wanted and it would be his salvation but He didn't want to give Blake the win and he definitely didn’t want to look into Blakes self satisfied face after he told him what they both knew. His nerves were shot and his body ached and he still needed Blake to put him out of his misery which put him at a disadvantage. Adam couldn't wait any longer and he shifted himself up slowly and purposefully like he was stalking some creature, like one wrong move and his new plan would tank. He was sat at the edge of the bed with barely an inch between he and Blake but all he seemed to be able to do was loll his forehead onto Blakes belly which wasn't really his intention. He had wanted to get some momentum going but it felt oddly intimate resting in the soft of his stomach, rising and falling with Blakes every breath. He felt the urge to lay a kiss there but he couldn't quite swing that level of sentimentality. All his charms and whatever he had learned from bedding super models seemed to leave him. Blake ruffled his fingers in Adams hair returning one small affection for another. They were on verge of change, they both knew one gesture or truth could change the course of the whole evening.

Adam could feel himself splitting into two, one side feeling the comfort of Blakes massaging hands and then the other part of himself urging him to get on with it, _get what you need and go_. The side that wanted relief won and he hastily took Blakes cock in his hand stroking him quickly and somewhat mechanically.

Blake wasn't completely sure why Adams unexpected hand job offended him, but it did. To be honest with someone else the urgency would have been preferred. He was starting to feel like this was his penance for all the people he'd rushed out of hotel beds or bathroom stalls in the past. But whatever it was, whether it was accurate or not Adam trying to wriggle away from him sooner than Blake wanted wasn't acceptable tonight. He jerked Adams head back and ate his mouth out with a kiss then slipped both hands around Adams neck softly at first and then more firmly as he pushed him back down into the mattress. Adam landed with a light thud in the cool of the sheets beneath him it was almost a relief until Blakes hands tightened even more. He started sputtering and grunting under the pressure of Blakes hands. Blake wanted to show him that he was his in some way, he wanted to rough him up and leave a another mark but deep down he also wanted to give Adam what he wanted. And this was what Adam wanted to bury himself in, the cloudier his head got the more free he felt. Blake kept his grip hard around Adams neck until Adams heart was racing and his face was turning red, then he lined himself up and thrust the whole length of his cock into him mercilessly. Adam arched his back sharply and made a low guttural noise that Blake didnt care to analyze. He thrust blindly and wildly, feeding on all Adams stifled groaning and sputtering and slobbering. It was ugly and primitive and Adam was clawing at the sheets and thrashing around somehow absent and at the same time more present than he'd ever been.

He couldn't think, he could barely see, he could barely breathe and the pain of it was sharp and sudden and it shuttered through his body like a bolt. It was an incredible force and the only thing he liked more was when that bolt started to melt into a warmth that would emanate from his core like this electric hum radiating out of every extremity. It was almost like a dream, his head was in space, everything seemed darker like looking through a filtered lens. Blake would pull all the way out and push all the way back in with the same intensity as the first thrust but it wouldn't hurt the same it would just drive hard into the place in Adam that felt inexplicably amazing like nothing else he'd ever experienced before Blake . He drew his legs up further so Blake could get deeper, he didn’t even know if that was possible but if it was he wanted him, all of him. His toes felt permanently curled and his vision was getting even darker until suddenly the weight around his neck was lifted and a rush of air filled his lungs and it was like being saved when you didn't even know you were drowning. Blake was still thumping inside him using his now free hand to palm Adams cock. He closed his eyes tight and jerked spastically against Blake until Blake paused inside of him and his hand stilled on Adams cock. Adam couldn’t even comprehend how to form words enough to ask what was going on but he looked straight at Blake with his still blurred vision and Blake smiled like he had him where wanted him but still managed to whisper somewhat gently “tell me...”

Adams head wasn't clear enough to do anything but tell him the truth and when he could catch his breath he finally croaked earnestly “Its only been you”. He could see the affect of it on Blakes face as he tilted his head and gave him that look of adoration that made Adams heart ache.

It was the way Adam said it that got to him really, it was charged with more emotion than he thought Adam intended but it was like a song. It shouldn’t have mattered, it wouldn't have necessarily if Adam had said he wasn’t the only guy. But somehow it framed what they were doing differently like Adam was putting himself in Blakes hands and it got Blake off in a way he hadn’t expected. Adam was turning his face away and all his mannerisms were pleading for Blake to not get sappy with him. And Blake decided Adam deserved to be finished off in the way he preferred.

He pulled out and turned Adams lumbering wasted body onto his belly. He pushed Adams head down while he propped his back half onto his knees. Blake bent down and spread Adam open and spit into him, getting back to the business at hand, he knew it wouldn’t take long now. He thrust back into Adam, pumping harder and harder at the sight of Adams beautiful arching back.

Blake came first making a noise that sounded to Adam like a dying animal and he would have laughed about it if he wasn't so spent he could barely hold himself up.

“Fuck...fuck you...” Adam breathed over and over like a mantra, He was still thumping back against Blake and Blake was furiously fisting Adams cock tightening his grip as Adam fucked into his hand until he came.

And the part that came next was always one of Blakes favorite things. He always looked forward to the afterward because most of the time he could sneak some warmth in when Adam was too spent to care about squirming away.

“God damn...” Blake sighed at the sight of him still panting like he'd just run a marathon and his skin slick and glistening from sweat. He sidled up beside Adam urging him onto his side so Blake could lay beside him and let an arm loosely hang around Adams waist. He pressed his luck by nuzzling his nose at the back of Adams head and blatantly, creepily breathing him in.

Adam pretended not to notice the liberties Blake was taking as he wrapped his arm firmly across Adams chest and scoot in even closer until they were properly spooning. Adam decided the right course of action was to pretend to nod off to sleep which was a great plan until he actually fell asleep. He didn't usually spend the night at Blakes generally he'd give in to a hour of afterglow and then be on his way but he didnt realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up at 7am wrapped up in Blake.

“shit” he had barely opened his eyes “Shit” he repeated louder as he shook out of Blakes arms and sat straight up.  
“I can't be here....”

“You are though” Blake stupidly croaked, his voice and mind still not quite awake. His heart nearly dropped at the sight of Adams silhouette in the morning light streaming in thru the windows. Even the sheets that were balled up beneath them shined brighter in the light. Despite what they were, what they did the night before everything seemed cleaner and better. Blake couldn't help but smile even though he knew Adam was anxious.

“Just tell her you got drunk and spent the night” he eyed Adam closely, watching him shrink away further and shake his head no. “She would believe it, Adam” Blake attempted to soothe him but as per usual his attempts were failing.

He had made a production of getting away from Blake and scooting to the opposite side of the bed but thats where the motion ended. He hadn't lied to his wife the night before when he had said he was going to see Blake. And he could think of the omissions and whatever else wrong in how he dealt with her but he liked focusing on the fact that he tried hard to be with her and he had tried to lie to her as little as he could. He told her he'd be home that night and he wasn't, so he was going to have to crawl home to her smelling like sex and lie to her and it bothered him.

“I dont want to tell her that”  
“tell her we fucked then....tell her whatever you want” Blake rolled his eyes some how both dismissive and irritated. Adam always seemed to get stuck in the details and Blake wanted to tell him he could have everything he wanted if he could just see it. But Adam was blind, he was stumbling around blind and scared and Blake wanted to gather him up and make him feel better about all this but he also wanted to clobber him and tell him what an idiot he was.

Adam shook his head and then laughed in this short, breathy pissed off kind of way.  
“I'm gonna go” he didn't look back at Blake as he started the search for his clothes. He was sealing himself off before he even left Blakes bedroom. He ran down the stairs remembering they had shed their clothes at the front door last night.  
“Jesus wheres my shirt...” he said more to the empty room than to Blake who was trailing behind him.

This was typical Adam. He was going to breeze out of Blakes house with barely glance back. He was going to say something generic and worthless like he was talking to his dry cleaner which felt more insulting to Blake than Adam just sneaking out.

“so I'll see you at work next week...” Adam said distractedly as if pulling on his pants was such an all consuming task. When he got himself fully dressed he bolted towards the door and Blake usually would shake his head, get a drink and let it be but he wanted the last word.

“You're going to get tired of pretending you don't care” Blake called after him.

It wasn't particularly damning and maybe not even true of Adam. It was true for Blake though, he was tired of the running. He didn't want Adam to leave his wife, or make any commitments to him. He wasn't sure what he wanted from Adam anymore. A part of him wanted to say that they should try to just be friends again, and uncomplicate things but even if that worked, even if by some miracle what they had done could magically slip to the background where they never thought of it again Blake didn't think he could handle going back to the part of life where he didn't have the privilege of touching him in the ways he could now.

“You know in 2 days or 2 weeks you'll be back here scratching at my door again.” Blake could hear Adam huff in response as if Blake was being presumptuous. And he was in a way but not out of arrogance, he just wanted Adam to know he wasn't fooling anyone.

He waited for Adam to say something, but he didn't, he just hovered near the doorway with his back to Blake. It was disconcerting because Blake expected a dialogue or for Adam to storm out, he didn't expect to talk at the back of his friends head at length.

“...and everytime you come to my door I'll let you in...even though I know part of this...of us eats at you. ” Blake started to approach Adam until he was only a foot or so behind him. “if this is making you miserable than you'll have to stop it, because I won't.” Blake laid his hand on Adams shoulder. “Just say something, already”

“I never said I didn't care” Adam offered as if he'd been mulling it over since Blake suggested he didn't or was pretending not to. He turned around to face Blake . His eyes were wide and Blake could tell he was at a loss for words but that he turned around at all felt like a win and Blake settled his hands on both sides of Adams face gently.

“Its not really so bad is it?” He was asking Adam to tell him that he liked this at least part of it, and that he liked him in the same way Blake liked him. He had never so openly courted validation but he needed it. Adam shirked out of Blakes hands like he always did now. “C'mon don't....” Blake reached after him, exasperated and it showed on his face and in his voice “you were sitting in my lap on national television a few months ago...where the shit is this coming from?” It was more a question to the universe than to Adam because he knew more or less where it was all coming from, he may not have had patience for it but he knew.

“From day 1 we spoke the same language Adam, and now we don't...and its” Blake paused to ponder the right word to finish his sentence which he couldn't think of. “I miss my friend” he added hoping to reach to that part of Adam who was his friend not long ago.

Adam felt cornered by Blakes feelings and part of him thought he was supposed to apologize but ultimately he didn't want to. Blake had been the one to make him feel these new things, to make him question every thing Blake had ever said and done.

“Were we ever friends though or was it just to get to this?” Adam couldn't help but think of all the millions of flirty moments he had passed off as playful or funny bro shit. And as these moments replayed in his head they made him feel sort of stupid.

Blake couldn't answer, he stepped back from Adam and just looked at him in disbelief. _Of course they were friends_. He couldn't fathom how twisted Adam could get things and he put his hands up like this was a draw and he was retreating. He needed a drink that was for sure and he left him for his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a big glass of whiskey and settled into his favorite arm chair. He didn't care if Adam had left or not, he was done thinking about him.

He could hear footsteps shuffling into the room behind him but he was damned if he was going to acknowledge him first. Which may have seemed petty but he felt like he had earned it. He could hear him just shuffling around not knowing what to say, waiting for Blake to do something.

“I feel like ….” Adam started and then stopped, clearly thrown off by Blakes rejection “I don't fit in my skin anymore” Adam meant it as an explanation of sorts but it sounded more like sad little non-sequitor. He weakly threw his hands up like that was all he had to offer.

He sounded so pathetic, and so lost that Blakes hard stance went out the window.  
“I'm sorry” Blake declared popping up from his chair. He repeated the sentiment as he strode quickly towards Adam and grasped him by the shoulders. Blake shook his head before making sure to lock eyes with Adam . “I'm sorry” he practically whispered for the 3rd time. He wasn’t exactly sure of what he was sorry about. He didn’t really blame himself for the start of this being that it 'takes 2 to tango' and all that, but he was sorry. He was sorry Adam felt this way and it felt gut rot awful for a lot of reasons maybe most of them selfish.

“Don't be sorry...” Adam shifted his weight refusing to meet Blakes gaze again which he knew was fixed on him. “I'm trying to figure things out and...I guess I should tell you, what I want to tell you....” he was turning almost red with the amount of uncharacteristic stammering he was doing. Though to be fair he had been doing and saying a lot of things he wasn't used to lately. “...It's not so bad being with you” Adam finished, echoing Blakes earlier question but realizing how underwhelming it sounded on its own.

“I'll take it” Blake exclaimed after a moment, deciding that lightening the mood was necessary. He couldn't help the smile creeping across his face.  
“Dont look at me like that.” Adam chastised but playfully, he was too drained to fight the fact that he truly liked Blake more than anyone else.  
“Look at you like what?”  
“Amused, self satisfied...I dont know” Adam shrugged. He leaned in close to Adam “Don't...” Adam moaned, aping annoyance as Blake laid a kiss on his forehead.  
“ok, I really gotta go...”  
“Stay....just a little longer....” Blake didn't want to sound like he was begging so he added “I'll make you breakfast! How about that?” They had made a bit of progress and he didn't want to end it only after a few minutes. This felt familiar and new all at once and he craved more.  
“Shelton, your not fooling anyone...” Adam rolled his eyes  
“Nah, its not like that...” well, he had been genuine about just hanging out but the thought of being inside Adam again made it hard to think of anything else.  
“Alright, coffee and a blow job, ok” Adam conceded, he bowed his head and laughed to himself while Blake clapped his hands together and laughed the big yuk of a laugh Adam realized he hadn't heard in a long time and that he didn't know until just now how much he had missed it.


End file.
